WinterShock On The Rocks
by Gemmortia
Summary: Darcy walks in on something that she didn't really want to see and things go to shit from there...
1. Chapter 1

Darcy was tired. It was a Friday night and Jane had made her stay for over three hours longer than usual in order to help her record an anomaly she had found. All Darcy wanted to do was curl up with James in bed and fall asleep. But life had other plans.

Darcy made her way up to James' apartment, her feet dragging over the carpet of the hallway as she walked. It wasn't odd to see her heading straight for her boyfriend's apartment. In fact, she practically lived there, spending five out of seven nights of the week in James' bed. Darcy found it odd that the door was slightly open when but in her exhausted state she ignored it, walking into the apartment, dropping her bag at the door and slipping out of her shoes in a smooth well-rehearsed move before stumbling into the bedroom.

Only to find it already occupied.

Darcy stood frozen in the doorway, suddenly wide awake as her brain processed what was happening right in front of her. The sweaty bodies of one Captain America and the Winter Soldier we getting it on. Her boyfriend and his best friend were currently fucking. They were both buck naked, hands grasping skin and mouths tracing curves and Darcy short circuited.

Her brain stopped functioning as she took in the pornographic scene before her. She would admit to having one or two fantasies about this very sight. She was a modern girl, who could blame her? But seeing it in the flesh, and what a lot of flesh it really was, was hard to swallow. Not only did they look hot together but Darcy was starting to feel slightly hot herself. For a moment she thought she was hallucinating, but when they groaned together, reality set in.

It occurred to her that what they were doing completely betrayed the trust and relationship that she had been building with James for the past eighteen months. She felt a sharp stab in her heart at the thought that he was cheating on her. She didn't understand what would drive him to do that; hadn't realised that Steve and he felt that way about each other. Their epic bromance wasn't a bromance at all but a romance and he hadn't shared that with her.

As they moved together, getting faster and moaning loudly, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled her ears and she felt sick to her stomach. But she couldn't look away. She was captivated by them as they built up their pleasure, not even noticing her presence. And when they came together, her heart broke into pieces. She had to lean against the doorframe to keep from falling to the floor in despair.

"God, Bucky." Steve groaned and Darcy flinched.

"Fucking hell." James said as he pushed Steve lightly so that he would roll off of him. And that was when they saw her. Darcy hadn't noticed that she was crying until a sob ripped from her throat. Her eyes locked with James's and she saw the horror there. The realisation that he'd fucked up, that he's been caught.

"Darce…" He said, his voice still silky and deep from desire and Darcy found herself again.

She ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy ends up hiding in Clint's 'nest' otherwise known as the little bunk that tony had built in the common room that only Clint seemed to be able to get into. But Darcy had her ways. She was surprisingly agile and strong, more so than some in the Tower knew. Especially Jane, but that was mainly because Jane was oblivious. She hid away for hours, Jarvis quietly informing her that James was looking for her. She requested that nobody be allowed to find her.

That didn't stop Clint from swinging up to his nest, only to find it already occupied. He looked at her curiously but didn't question her presence. He sat down next to her, offered her a bear from his six pack and wrapped an arm around her as she started to cry once again.

Clint was good like that. Not asking questions. He was the stoic silent type and extended that courtesy to others. Darcy had never appreciated it as much as she did right now. Darcy and Clint had become close after their ordeal in New Mexico. They kept in contact; made sure to speak at least once a month; didn't really talk about all the heavy shit, instead kept it light and fun but she knew he would always have her back. A plus side of having Clint as her friend was that where Clint went a red headed Russian would always follow.

And so Natasha eventually showed up in the nest too. Upon seeing that her голубка was upset she asked, "Who do I need to kill?" And Darcy found herself telling them what had happened.

Clint looked like he was ready to slap a bitch; his usual reaction to anything upsetting. Although he almost always ended up shooting someone with one of his arrows.

Natasha, on the other hand, went eerily still, a furious expression on her face.

"I know you're both very angry but I don't want you to kill either of them." Darcy said and they both sighed in annoyance.

"Darcy, what they did to you is not right. I will not allow them to get away with it." Natasha said, her Russian accent more pronounced, with happened when she was upset or angry.

"Who said they'd get away with it?" Darcy asked the woman who she considered her best friend.

"That's my голубка." Natasha said fondly as Clint looked between the two women.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" He asked and they both grinned at him.

"What we're saying is that I don't need superheros to bash up my boyfriend for me, because I can do it myself. I was trained by the Black Widow after all." Darcy said and Clint ah'ed in understanding and approval.

"What have you got planned?" They asked and so the revenge plot begun forming.

(голубка - means little dove in russian, or so google translate says.)


	3. Chapter 3

The next month consisted of Darcy completely shutting James out of her life. She ignored him completely; didn't give him or Steve the time of day and everyone noticed. They asked her what happened and she didn't say anything.

"Go and ask James." Was her only response to any and all questions about the status of their relationship.

Darcy began spending more time with Clint and Natasha, which was a lot considering how much time she spent with them when she was with James. Natasha started sparing with her, which was nice because she got to learn some new moves that would guarantee that if Steve or Bucky got anywhere near her before she was ready to talk to them, that she could put them flat on their backs and walk away before they could blink.

At work, Tony, Jane and Bruce learned not to bring up what Tony had coined it as 'The Big Secret Thing That Happened." Mainly because Darcy would just leave the building, letting them fend for themselves for twenty-four hours which usually resulted in explosions and loss of eyebrows and on one occasion, Bruce hulking out. So they left her alone.

Clint had picked up a bodyguard attitude when it came to the two super soldiers. He appeared out of nowhere when either of them were about to or were trying to approach Darcy and glared at them until they stopped trying. Darcy wasn't ready to talk to them yet; to understand why they did what they did. That didn't stop her from wondering though. And boy did she wonder.

Soon enough, the team was called out for a small mission. Small missions usually consisted of Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor (When he was on world) and Tony. So that left Darcy undefended. James took advantage.

Darcy was cooking in the kitchen when he appeared but not looking as put together as usual. He kept his hair long, but not as greasy as when he first moved to the tower, and up in a bun at the back of his head. Darcy had, on more than one occasion, braided his hair. She liked to practice the styles that Sif taught her usually on Thor because his hair was longer. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, giving him a scruffy edge to his frowning face.

Darcy ignored him.

James didn't leave.

"We need to talk." He said, his voice gruff and pained. 'Good' she thought, liking that he was regretting what he had done. Darcy stayed silent but looked at him expectantly, giving him an opportunity to explain himself, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm sorry." He said and Darcy raised an eyebrow at him accusingly when he didn't continue.

"Is that it? Really? I thought you'd at least try better than that. But I'm liking how you're not making excuses." Darcy said finally. James looked at her with a hint of hope in his eyes. She hated that she still found it endearing.

"Fuck Darcy. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. We had a really good thing and I fucked it up. I fucked up real bad." He said, agony showing in his voice.

"I'm glad you realise that." Was all she said. Somehow he looked even more hurt that she felt.

"Tell me how to make it up to you. Tell me how to make it better. I'll do anything." He begged getting up from his stool and walking around the kitchen island to stand in front of her.

"How about not cheat on me in the first place dipshit." She said angrily, the emotions flooding through her once more.

"I know. I know I did a bad thing but we can get through this Darce, just give me a chance to make it up to you." He said, taking her face in his hands. His calloused, big, strong hands.

Darcy remembered all the times when he'd used those hands to pleasure her; how they felt tracing her soft skin; how they felt on her hips in a punishing grip that left bruises.

He brought his body in close, so that there was a whisper of touch all over her making her feel surrounded by him as he breathed over her lips.

"I want you." He breathed and then he kissed her. His lips attacking hers with an urgency and desperation that made her shiver. Darcy melted into the kiss; she couldn't help herself. She had on more than one occasion insinuated that his lips were like crack. She could never resist his kisses. And it wasn't fair because he knew this. He knew and he was using it against her. So she did what Natasha had taught her.

Moments later James was on his ass, looking dazed and confused, though not overly injured.

And Darcy walked away.

(let me know what you think, next chapter will be a flash back to when they met xxx)


	4. Chapter 4

James had never wanted to cheat on Darcy. It wasn't a conscious decision. It wasn't done in spite or with malicious intent. It just happened and he had never felt more awful. Not when Hydra had him do their dirty work and not when he'd nearly killed Steve, Natasha and Sam. It was worse than any of those things because he wasn't being controlled by a secret Nazi organisation, he'd done it of his own violation and at the time, felt good about it. Until he'd scene Darcy and then he'd realised that he'd effectively just ended their relationship.

It had all started with Steve. And James was sulking and blaming the punk for seducing him. He didn't know when it began but had been building up for a long time, not that James actually realised it until Steve was kissing him. He'd always thought that Steve was the oblivious one when it came to these things but apparently not. Before the war, they had always been close, so much so that some people had questioned the nature of their relationship. But it had always been purely platonic as far as James was concerned. At least that's what his memory told him, which was nothing to rely on considering it was spotty at the best of times thanks to hydra.

He supposed it had always been there then, that little feeling in the back of his mind telling him that Steve was important, that he was to be protected and cherished. And James did all of those things, he just didn't realise the potential for more until it hit him in the face.

Maybe his upbringing had made him supress the attraction to Steve. His Pa had been against same sex relationships, always going on about what an abomination it was and James hadn't really thought much of it, taking it as matter of fact and moving on. The expectations back in those days were more clear cut than now. Find a dame, court them, marry them, buy a house and have a bunch of kids. That was what was done and anyone who chose to go down a different path was always looked down upon and ostracised. He didn't want that and so he went along with it.

So when he and Steve went off to join the army, they stayed as close as they could, for fear of losing each other, but James thought it was normal to want Steve to live as much as he did. He would've laid his life on the line to save the punk and he did. It had been his down fall literally and figuratively.

When they'd reunited, everything they had felt for each other had been amplified, turned up to eleven. And it kept on growing, though James tried to deny it as much as he could, and falling in love with Darcy in the process.

The little smiles that he shared with Steve got bigger over time, the hugs they shared lingered longer and James refused to feel it. It was wrong and Darcy was there now.

They had been sparing in the gym when James had let go, only for a second, a grin on his face and Steve pinning him to the ground. He just looked up at the big lug and thought 'I'm in love with him'. Before he could stop to think about what he was doing James lunged up and kissed him, taking him by surprise. Steve melted into the kiss, loosening his body and falling against him as their tongues intertwined. It escalated quickly and then they were back in James's room and naked and lost in each other's skin.

James didn't start thinking again until he saw Darcy, her heart breaking right in front of him as she watched him with someone else.

At that point the panic, guilt and regret set in and he ran after her, pausing only to put on cloths. Steve remained silent, obviously the same thoughts clouding his mind as what they had done sunk in.

Over the next month James avoided Steve and tried to talk to Darcy, though he didn't really know what to say to her. He didn't want to justify or make excuses for what he had done. He'd had trouble finding his words since coming back from what Hydra did to him and when he was stressed or upset, it became even more difficult to express what he wanted to say sufficiently.

He shouldn't have hurt her; he should have realised his feelings and ended it with her before it could have gotten to this point; he should have never fallen in love with either of them and then the whole thing would be so much easier.

But apparently nothing in his life was simple anymore.

(Okay so i had an idea of giving you something from james's point of view. I know i said that i would do how they met but I got carried away. I hope you like it .)


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy was doing some weapons training with Natasha when she saw him again. He just kept on appearing wherever she went. She had a feeling he was stalking her. It was creepy and made her angry; not like 'I spilt my coffee angry' but 'I wish I was Bruce so I could hulk out and smash things' kind of angry. She was seeing red or green as the case may be.

She tried to ignore him at first because Natasha had taken the time out of her day to teach her some more ninja skills and Darcy was excited to learn how to use the new weapon that Natasha had Stark make especially for her but he was. Right. There.

"What the fuck is your problem?' She burst out after ten minutes of trying to concentrate.

"Nothin' Doll, just shooting some stuff." He said absently as if nothing was wrong.

"What, it wasn't enough that you cheated on me, now you have to haunt me too?" She nearly screamed, re-aiming her gun on him. He looked at it for a moment before raising an eyebrow at her in concern. Darcy pulled the trigger.

"Leave me alone." She said as he staggered back, a look of shock and pain mixed on his stupid mug.

Darcy stormed out of the range in search of something to take her mind of off HIM.

Unfortunately, she ran right into Steve. It just wasn't her day was it? She'd been dreading an encounter with the man she used to consider her friend. She'd used to look at him with warmth and kindness but now she was full of anger.

Darcy couldn't help but start to punch him in the chest. She knew it was ineffective but she was so mad, she couldn't help it. She didn't notice until it was too late that he was angry too.

"Stop acting like a child Lewis." He says, grabbing her arms rough enough to leave bruises later and Darcy glares at him.

"Fuck you Rogers." She spits back. "You've ruined everything." She says and she knows that if she's in his presence any longer she's going to start crying.

"You know what? No. You're the one who ruined everything. I finally got him back and you swoop in and take him away from me. I've been in love with him for over 90 years! Since we were kids. And you just storm in with your short skirts and your fucking flirty smiles and steal him from me!" He yells at her. Darcy is shocked at his admission. She hadn't even noticed. But fuck him if he thought that that was enough of a reason to get her boyfriend to cheat on her.

"Well if Bucky had wanted you, he wouldn't have been with me. He would have chosen you. But he didn't. And now it's all fucked up." Darcy yelled back and Steve's eyes flashed with anger so intense that Darcy shivered. He was so close to her that she could feel the huff of warm breath on her cheeks as he fumed.

And then his mouth was on hers hot and hard and unrelenting. She felt his teeth clash with hers as she let herself get swept away by whatever this was. He bit her bottom lip until he drew blood, hauled her up into his arms until her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back was pressed against the hallway wall and crushed her with the force of him. It was angry and rough and there was hair pulling and bruising grips. They pulled away when they'd run out of air, a moment of shock running through them.

"What the fuck Rogers?" She yelled at him, slapping at his shoulders until he let her down.

"I DON"T KNOW!" He boomed. And then he stormed off.

Darcy was in shock as she walked back to the common room. She felt confused and unfocused as she sat down on the couch.

"Darcy are you alright?" Clint asked as he sat down beside her.

"I don't know." She said. And it was the truth. That kiss changed everything. Did Steve like her? Did she like him? What was she meant to think when he kissed her like that, all angry and rough.

"What happened?" Clint questioned again.

"Steve." She said still astonished.

"What about Steve? Did he hurt you?" Clint said, worried now.

"He kissed me." She said and they sat in silence for a moment before Clint burst out laughing. It helped to settle Darcy's mind and bring her back down to earth.

"Well that's a game changer." He said as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"I don't know what to think." She told him.

"Maybe it's a solution." Clint said. Darcy narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. she didn't understand how that could possibly solve anything. If anything it would only cause more problems.

"I'm just saying that maybe instead of fighting over Barns like a couple of school girls, you could just share him. And each other. All together." Clint clarifies when he sees the look on her face.

"You want us to start a three way?" she says, stunned.

"It might be worth considering." he said.

"That is, assuming I want Barns back at all." Darcy said. The idea had its merits she supposed. From a purely aesthetic point of view, they did look rather spectacular together when she caught them. She had been to devastated at the time to realise it but now, looking back she could see it clearly. It was kind of disturbing that she could look back on a memory so tainted and still see its beauty.

"If you do want him back, this might be a good compromise." Clint said and Darcy sighed. He had a point. But that didn't mean she had to consider it. She didn't even have to think about it at all. But as soon as Clint had pointed it out, she had the image of the three of them in her mind and she knew it wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Damn it Clint." Darcy muttered as she walked back to her apartment.

She was so screwed.

(I don't know if they'll all get together yet but it's certainly a possibility. I want James to suffer a bit more before I finalise anything. And I also want to explore what's going on with Steve and Darcy a bit too. mayb e you'll have a Steve POV chapter in future. I don't know.)


	6. Chapter 6

The day was quiet. A Saturday and Darcy had the luxury of sleeping in. And s she did, until noon. She woke up slowly, stretching out on her comfortable and expensive Stark bought bed. She smiled, feeling rested and lazy and happy. It was weird feeling content when she had been feeling so betrayed and unhappy for so long. It had been three months since that fateful day where she had walked in on James and Steve.

Darcy had, after shooting James in the arm (the non metal one) decided that she would just pretend like it never happened while she thought about what to do. She didn't apologise to him, nor did she go out of her way to accommodate him. But she also didn't ignore him; she was civil, she talked to him about unimportant things, was friendly even, to every one's confusion. Every time he tried to bring up their relationship Darcy would smile and walk away. It was surprisingly easy considering he didn't want to get short again.

So now her life had gotten back to normal and her routine on track once more. She wasn't moping, or crying herself to sleep anymore and she almost understood why they did it. Almost.

Steve though, was another matter all together. After that kiss in the hallway, he had been actin weird around her. At first he avoided her, left the room when she entered and one, now that she was looking back on it, hilarious time he literally ran away from her.

More recently he had been talking to her again; being nice even and it was weirding her out. He said hi to her every time he saw her. He smiled his blinding charming, melt your pantie smile and held doors open for her and carried her bags and Darcy was really confused. He even flirted with her and she hadn't known how good he was at it. For an all American goody to shoes he sure knew how to make a girl hot under the collar. Darcy almost didn't blame James for falling for it.

Darcy groaned when she heard a knock on her door, reluctantly pulling herself out of bed and going to answer the door.

"Darcy hey." Steve said, leaning on her door frame with his hands in his pockets, a skin tight white t shirt covering his muscles and a grin on his face. He raised his eyebrows as his eyes trailed over her body and Darcy looked down to see that all she was wearing was an over sized Panic! at the Disco merch t shirt that came down to her thighs and nothing else. Not even underwear now that she was thinking about it. She blushed and pulled the shirt down self consciously.

"What do you want Steve?" She asked him, not really wanting to deal with him today.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me?" He asked and Darcy just stared at him for a full minute, making him uncomfortable. he fidgeted with his hands and his smile faded.

Darcy closed the door in his face. She just didn't want to deal with him. So she went back to bed.

* * *

Hours later when she got up once more, Darcy stumbled into her kitchen to get a glass of water. She stood there with her eyes closed and enjoyed how the cool liquid traveled down into her stomach. She startled when she heard someone clear their throat. She opened her eyes to see Steve sitting at her breakfast bar, arms crossed, staring at her with a serious expression on his face.

"How did you even get in here?" She asked him as she put her glass down on the bench.

"Jarvis let me in." He said.

"But I revoked your access." She said and a hurt look flew across his face for a second before it disappeared.

"I convinced him to let me in." Steve said as he sat back and crossed his arms, looking very imposing.

"Traitor." Darcy whispered to the roof.

"I am sorry Miss Lewis. The Captain was very convincing in his endeavor to speak with you." The AI said.

"Don't worry about it J. It wasn't your fault." Darcy said, looking accusingly at Steve.

"I just want to talk." He said.

"About what exactly?" She asked.

"About you, and me and Bucky." He said and Darcy just waited for him to continue.

"I think you should forgive him." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Darcy said, her voice calm and devoid of emotion.

"No, I'm not. It was my fault. The whole thing. And I don't want him or you to suffer for my stupidity." He said.

"Too late for that Stevie. Why the change of heart?" She asked him.

"Because lately I've realised what he sees in you. You're everything I couldn't be for him and more. He's so broken without you." He said. Darcy took a moment to absorb this new information.

"So you mean all the flirting and smiling was you getting to know me?" She asked him.

"Sort of yeah." He said.

"So you want me to get back together with James? Why would you want that? What do you get out of it all?" She asked him.

"I suppose I hoped that you would be open to dating me too." He said.

"What?" She asked quietly. Darcy was shocked. When Clint had mentioned threesomes all those months ago she hadn't taken it very seriously. That kind of thing only happened in porn. It wasn't real life and Darcy didn't know what to say to him.

"What if I said no, to you I mean. What if I took James back but said no to you?" She asked and the hopeful expression on his face plummeted.

"I would be devastated, because I like you, a lot. I suppose one of the reasons that Bucky and I... did what we did was because I was jealous that he had you. He had you and I had nothing. I realise now that I was jealous not just because you had him but because he had you." he said honestly.

"What about you and James? What's happening there, are you together now?" She asked him.

"We're still friends and there's that underlying tension because of what we did, but we haven't since. It felt wrong, like there was something missing." Steve admitted.

"So you both want me? Like some kind of Darcy sandwich?" She asked.

"I wouldn't put it so crudely but yes." He said.

"Isn't that a little cliche? I mean that's like very girls ultimate fantasy." She said and Steve raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really, people fantasize about that kind of thing?" He asked her curiously.

"Please don't tell me that you aren't aware of how much of a panty melter you are. Women all over the world swoon at your awe shucks routine. And the women who know you personally find how you're secretly doing it on purpose even more of a turn on. Their are stories dedicated to all the different scenario's people could meet and end up fucking Captain America." Darcy said and watched him blush at the information.

"Are you kidding? That's... That's... Jeez." He said, running a hand through his hair and Darcy just shook her head.

"And here I was thinking you weren't as innocent as you seemed." Darcy teased him.

"I'm not but that is more than I can think about." He said.

"So you want me to be in a triad relationship with you and James huh?" Darcy said.

"Uh... Yeah." he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why isn't James here asking this with you?" She asked him.

"Well he doesn't know I'm here." Steve said sheepishly.

"Seriously?"

"I am, yes."

"Jesus Christ Steve. You can't just... Does he even want this?" She asked him.

"He does. Just because we haven't had sex without you, doesn't mean we haven't done other things. We've talked about it. But he didn't know how to approach you about it when you were still not talking to him properly." He said.

"This is so fucked up." Darcy said, shaking her head. Steve got out of his chair and came to stand in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her face to make her look him in the eye.

"We want you Darce, real bad." He said and then he kissed her.

As far as convincing someone goes, Steven Grant Rogers was rather good at it. He kissed her with conviction and passion and Darcy was gone. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her up onto the bench and slide between her legs. She let him wind his arms around her waist and pull her closer until her breasts were pressed up against his chest tightly. Soon enough his lips moved down to her neck and then traced the line of her shirt. His hands moved down her body to her thighs and then back up again, under her shirt.

"You're not wearing underwear." He whispered against her collar bone.

"Steve, we shouldn't." She said and with a sigh, he pulled away from her just a little bit, resting his forehead against hers as they calmed down.

"So?" He asked her.

"Okay. " She said and he leaned back to look into her eyes.

"What?" He seemed surprised by her answer as if he didn't expect her to agree.

"Yes, I said yes." She said, surprising even herself.

* * *

So I wanted it to have a happy ending so I went with the threesome route. The next chapter will be Darcy and James confronting their issues and everyone will be happy again. Sorry if it's not what you expected. GemmortiaXX


End file.
